


Electric Blue

by MLWood



Series: Shorts/WIPS [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLWood/pseuds/MLWood
Summary: Spock discovers he's part of one of Jim's dirty little secrets.





	Electric Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic that's been sitting around on my computer. I've done all I plan to do with it for the time being, so I thought I'd post it. :)

Electric Blue

Spock sat at Jim's desk perusing the latest ship status reports, while he waited for his friend to return from his shower. They'd spent their afternoon free sparing in the gym and like all humans Jim was a sweaty mess by the end. Spock was thankful that sweating was not a human trait that he'd inherited from his mother. His ablutions had only taken five minutes where Jim's was coming up on twenty minutes now. 

Jim's appearance a moment later told Spock all he needed to know about the man's delay. The scent of soap, depilatory cream and human ejaculate filled the room as Jim left the steamy bathroom. Spock's nostril flared and he tamped down the immediate arousal that threatened to rear up at the though of Jim pleasuring himself, knowing very well that Spock was waiting for him in the other room.

“Sorry Spock,” Jim said rubbing his hair with one towel and clutching another around his waist as he wandered to his dresser. “A hot shower after having a Vulcan wipe the gym floor with you is pretty much better than sex.”

“Indeed?” Spock asked leaning back and raising a brow. “I will have to take your word for it Captain. I doubt that is an event I will ever experience first hand.”

Jim grinned at him, “Cheeky bastard.” He pulled out his top drawer and frowned. “Damn, no underwear. Wonder what Rand did with them? I don't know why I let you talk me into taking on a yeoman Spock. It's just weird having a young woman folding my briefs for me after being on my own pretty much since I was a kid.”

“I doubt Yeoman Rand made off with your undergarments Captain. You know it is perfectly logical for a starship Captain to have a yeoman, as you are far too busy to complete menial tasks on your own. I do agree that it is irregular that your undergarment drawer is completely empty and has gone unaddressed however,” Spock said rising and wandering over to peer in the drawer, seeing only a pair of startling blue underwear. He frowned as the memory of a similar color floated to the top of his thoughts, but pushed it away as ridiculous. “You seem to have one pair left, though it is certainly non-regulation in color and fabric choice.”

Jim flushed and pushed the drawer closed with a cough. “Ah, that's just a silly pair I kept for nostalgia. I never wear them.” He yanked out the next drawer and pulled out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. “Guess it's commando tonight, eh Spock?”

“I am afraid I am unfamiliar with that term,” Spock said averting his eyes as Jim dropped his towel and pulled the sweats and t-shirt on, but not fast enough to miss the gentle sway of Jim's penis, still slightly plumped with blood and wet at the hooded glans. 

“You know, free-balling, no pants, sans underwear,” Jim said with a chuckle as he straightened his shirt and tugged it down.

“Ah,” Spock said fighting down a blush at the images that assaulted his thoughts, vibrant and clear after the sight of the other males genitals. “This does not cause discomfort?”

“Nah. Let's the boys breath for a bit,” Jim said wandering to the replicator for a beer. “Want anything?”

“Tea please,” Spock said returning to the desk to open his chess set. “What do you mean by “boys” Captain?”

Used to Spock's constant questions about weird human sayings, Jim didn't even blink. “Testicles. Human males prefer them to be kept dry and cool, but squashed into tight underwear all day is pretty much a recipe for hot and sweaty,” he said with a chuckle. “I tried boxers for while, but they just kept getting stuck to my leg and yeah,” he shrugged. “Don't Vulcans have the same problem?”

“Negative,” Spock said looking up from where he was putting pieces in place on the board. “My testicles are in my back, approximately where your kidneys are and my sex organ reside in a sheath inside my body until the need for urination or copulation arises.”

“That's pretty cool actually,” Jim said gathering their drinks and sitting down on the other side of the desk. “I'm guessing the whole sandy, hot as fuck environment led to that development,” he said pushing Spock's tea across the desk.

“You guess correctly, “ Spock confirmed with a small nod. “I am surprised you have never engaged a Vulcan sexually and discovered this for yourself. I was under the impression you enjoyed engaging all manner of species and genders, and Vulcans are generally open to experimenting for the sake of curiosity.”

Jim laughed, looking a little shocked. “Did you just call me a slut Spock?” He watched as the Vulcan flounder for a moment. “Kidding. And as a matter of fact I have been with a Vulcan once but he was already aroused when I saw his dick...lok I guess, so I didn't know about the pouch dealy. He kept his pants on too, so I just assumed his balls were still tucked inside. Got to say the lubricant threw me a bit and coated my mouth for like four hours afterward. Kinda spiced tasting too, like cinnamon. Huge cock, like seriously big, and tentacle sort of things that he held onto to keep out of the way. Odd experience, considering he was a Vulcan. It was fun though. He was really cool about it.”

“Your mouth?” Spock repeated faintly as Jim leaned in to examine the board and decide how to start.

“Yep,” Jim said with a shrug, touching a pawn thoughtfully. “Blew him in this club I worked at to help pay for Starfleet the first few semesters. We were all dancers mostly, but sex definitely played a big part in the job. We all wore masks so it's not like I have to worry about pictures from that job haunting me now that my face is everywhere. Can you imagine the shit storm if that got leaked to the media,” Jim huffed and shook his head, still staring at the board and unaware his First was quietly freaking out. “Helps that I know for a fact that I blew two Admirals too. Not Kormak, thank fuck.”

“Electric Blue,” Spock wheezed out after a moment of shock, standing up quickly and looking as horrified as Jim had ever seen him.

Jim's eyes flashed to his suddenly, “Yeah, how did...oh holy shit, you're fucking kidding me?” Jim said covering his mouth, eyes wide as he fell back again the back of his chair.

“I never kid,” Spock said, failing mightily to retain his blush.

“Well fuck me,” Jim said faintly, hands dropping as he leaned back in his chair in shock. “This is awkward right? I mean learning that you've apparently sucked your best friend's dick for money after giving him a lap dance, and also happen to be his boss? I mean there was this one time with Bones, but we were really, really drunk and you know how it is...oh god I'm babbling because what do I say? Thanks for helping me pay rent that month? You have an awesome dick I fantasized for months afterward? I didn't know you were that kind of boy?”

“Captain...Jim,” Spock said. “It happened yes, it is most definitely awkward, but this is not the end of the world, as humans say. I can remain professional and so can you.”

“Uh, yeah, except I'm going to know it's there now!” Jim said waving vaguely at Spock's body.

“Jim, my lok has always been present during our interactions, and it did not not interfere with your decision making,” Spock said shifting uncomfortably. He was having a very difficult time himself not remembering the way his lok had pulsed as he slid it into a warm, tight, moaning throat.

Jim deflated and nodded. “You're right of course. You're mature and I can be too. Totally going to be fine.”

“Yes of course,” Spock said sitting slowly down. “Would you like to continue our chess game or shall we both flee to the perceived safety of our quarters?”

Jim barked out a laugh and rubbed his reddened face. “Yeah, no. Let's push through like this never happened, alright?”

“Affirmative,” Spock said softly, fighting down a flush that just wouldn't die.

After several minutes of truly awkward silence, Jim broke it in the only way he knew how. “So how would you rate my skill? Was it good for you?”

“Indeed. It was the most satisfying fellatio I have received before or since,” Spock said with the same inflection he used when saying “systems indicated rain on the planet Captain,” but his eyes also did that slightly crinkly thing he did when he was smiling inside.

“Damn right,” Jim muttered, moving his knight and quirking a smile at his friend. They'd be okay.

***

Jim took a swig of water, pulled off his mask, and wiped his face with a towel as he stood naked back stage. “Hey Ty, nice job out there. I think that kid having his bachelor party here came in his pants,” Lila said with a grin. She tossed him a fresh pair of blue pants and winked. 

“Good thing he's marrying a dude then,” Jim said with a smirk. “That could be a potentially awkward conversation down the road.”

“Speaking of awkward,” she said, slipping her arms out of her t-shirt, revealing a tiny blue bikini, “Your next lap dance is a Vulcan.”

Jim coughed on his water and wheezed, “Seriously? Do they even like sex?”

“There are over six billion of them, so it's pretty likely some of them do,” she said rolling her eyes and pulling her bright purple hair our of its band. “He looks like he might be cute too, under the mask. It's hard to tell sometimes. Young, I think. It was hilarious listening to him talking to Jake.” She leaned towards one of the many mirrors along the wall and touched up her shimmering eyeliner. “I wish to procure a male employee of this establishment for sexual stimulation and climatic gratification. I understand there will be an additional cost. That is of course perfectly acceptable. Please provide me with a list of recommendations and I will choose the most pleasing specimen on offer.” 

Jim gaped. “No,” he said after a moment.

Lila swept up her plain white mask and grinned as she fluffed up her hair over the ribbon. “Yep, word for word. K, I'm on Ty. So you go shake that gorgeous ass and tell me later what it was like to make a Vulcan come. It's probably really logical. I'm going to go see if I can make bachelor boy's fiance blow his load too. Bet I can make him question his sexuality," she teased with a grin and a wave, making him shake his head and chuckle.”

Jim looked down at himself and sighed as Lila disappeared down the hall. He'd better wipe down a little before he put the shorts on that he was holding. Vulcans were supposedly really fastidious and had an excellent sense of smell. He probably reeked right now after sweating for the last five hours and having four guys come against his ass. 

Jake came around the corner and nodded his chin at Jim. “Ty, Lila tell you you have a customer?”

Jake was the most cliche strip joint owner ever. He called everyone sweetheart, dressed in gaping silk shirts with a gold necklace, and even smoked cheap cigars. It was all Jim could do not to roll his eyes sometimes. Despite the old school movie "pimp" look, Jake was a solid guy. Gruff, but nice, and always willing to help one of his people out of a jam. He even bailed Jim out of jail once when Bones had been out of town visiting his daughter and Jim had gotten picked up for public drunkenness. Course Jim had paid him back in extra shifts, but Jim knew most bosses would have just dropped his ass instead.

“Yep. Vulcan right? I need to shower really quick so I don't offend the guy. How much time do I have?” Jim asked, tipping his head back to finish his water in one long swallow.

“He's booked room three for one o'clock, so you have about twenty minutes,” Jake said picking up the towels and discarded clothing off the floor. “He paid for the extras, so prep for whatever you're willing to do. No pressure. He knows the rules and that you control the session. This isn't a whore house, remember that,” his manager said, tossing the laundry down the chute and pulling out his PADD, to tap in Jim's acceptance. “Have fun with it. I've only had two Vulcans in before and both workers came out happy and more than well paid.”

“Awesome. Maybe I can finally get enough to put a down payment on that new hover bike,” Jim said with a grin, “And you know pay for this coming semester at Fleet.”

“Can't say I'm happy about that,” Jake grunted. “Means you'll be out of here in a few years and I'll lose a money maker. Customers love your ass shakin' it out there. What are you studying again?”

“Command track. I'm going to Captain a starship one of these days Boss, just wait,” Jim said tossing Jake his empty bottle.

“Yeah sure you are sweetheart,” Jake snorted, catching the bottle and tossing it in the recycler. “Go wash and lube your sweaty ass and be in room three in fifteen Captain.”

“Good to know you care man,” Jim called as he walked down the hall to the showers, grinning.

Jim hurried through washing himself with a scent neutralizing wash, making sure to get all the nooks and crannies, but not luxuriating in the hot spray. Wincing he pressed a hastily lubed plug into his ass once he was clean, wearing it only as long as it took to dry off and comb his hair back. He tied his mask on and with another wince, pulled the plug out to toss in the sanitizer. Not many customers pushed for penetration once he got his mouth on them, but he liked to a least have a little prep started. Few of the pushy customers took the time to finger him open first. This might not be a whore house, but more often than not, he was treated like one, despite it being him that was in control of their activities. Fortunately he was up for getting fucked most nights and just went with it if that's what a guy wanted. No big deal.

Jim glanced at the clock and swore, yanking on fresh shorts. One minute to go. He jogged down the hall and out into the main area. Crossing the floor behind the bar, for expediency's sake, he made it to room three a minute late. 

Jim knocked and waited. The door opened and he stepped through, already slipping into his easy smile and flirty stance. “I'm sorry I'm a bit late. I wanted to get cleaned up for you after my last set.”

“Apologies are unnecessary, but I thank you for your consideration in offering them,” the young Vulcan said as he closed the door behind Jim. 

Jim gave him a genuine smile as he took in the tall slender man. The standard bowl cut was in evidence above a plain black mask, as were the delicately pointed ears. Hot damn, he really had a Vulcan. He moved closer, but didn't touch the man yet, knowing Vulcans didn't care for casual touch. He'd find out exactly what the man was looking for first. 

“I'm Ty, as you likely already know. What would you like for me to call you tonight?” Jim asked, smile firmly in place as he looked up at the slightly taller man.

“I am not proficient at playacting, so a false name is not something that interests me,” the man said honestly. “I am, however an instructor, so you may refer to me as Professor or Sir if you have the need to use a name to address me. I will of course use Ty for yourself, despite the likely falsehood of it. I understand the need for discretion in your line of work and will respect that wish. I will also keep my shields firmly in place so I do not sense your private thoughts. Is this acceptable?”

God lord, Lila wasn't kidding. He chuckled and nodded once. “Yes of course. As for you, are you comfortable with me touching you?”

“Yes. That is the primary reason for this exercise, aside from sexual gratification, of course. I wish to become more comfortable with touch and sexual interplay among humans, as you are the species I most work with,” the Professor said with a nod as he sat on the plush chair at the center of the room.

“Why not just visit a sex worker then?” Jim asked curiously, walking towards the man again and circling him, reaching out to run his hand over the back of the chair.

“A valid question,” the Professor said. “I had planned to do so, but as I was already attending a function for a coworker, the opportunity seemed ideal. Others from the group were utilizing the establishment's services, and it was not inappropriate to engage in the same myself. As I also vastly prefer males, the situation seemed ideal. This establishment is well known for its aesthetically pleasing human males.”

“Well thank you Sir. I'm guessing you're here with the young bachelor?” Jim asked with a grin. “Black hair, looks like he's about seventeen?”

“Yes, though he is twenty-two years of age. He works in one of my teaching labs and asked me to join their party as I was instrumental in him meeting his male partner. His partner assisted me in a research paper two years ago and indicated his sexual interest in the younger gentleman in question,” the Professor said with a small shrug. “I was curious about the tradition of “bachelor parties” and accepted the invitation extended. While very different from the Vulcan celebration of upcoming nuptials, it has been most interesting. I enjoyed watching you dance prior to this meeting. You move in a most stimulating manner. Your physical form is also quite aesthetically pleasing.”

“Ah, I'll bet you say that to all the boys,” Jim teased as he finished his circuit around the chair and knelt across the serious man's lap. 

“You are the only male I have addressed thus,” the Professor said, raising a brow.

“Even better, no prior expectations. Want me to move in a stimulating manner for you now Professor?” he asked grinning and undulating his hips in a manner that he knew would drag his business across nearly every species' dick. There was one that kept it in their knee region...if tentacles had knees, which had been extremely challenging to work with. Vulcans, though, were pretty similar to humans from what he knew.

“I wish it,” the man said, voice slightly more gruff.

“Music okay?” Jim asked, standing and wandering to the music controls. 

“Yes. Music is acceptable,” the Professor said with a nod. What Jim could see of his cheeks were flushed a pale green as he watched Jim walking. Jim grinned over his shoulder before turning to select something easy to move to. The guy was pretty cute, just like Lila said. 

“This is your first lap dance I suppose?” Jim asked as the music started and he walked back to his client, hips moving a little more obviously, drawing attention to the bright blue briefs stretched over what Jim knew for a fact was a damn fine dick. At eight inches he was nothing to sneer at. Even flaccid he filled the shorts nicely, and customers had ogled it plenty.

“Affirmative,” the Professor said, clearing his throat and forcing his eyes back up to Jim's .

“Ah, you can look Professor. I don't mind,” Jim said in his softest, teasing voice, undulating his hips with the music in a sensual thrust. “I'm here to make you feel good and if you want to look at my cock, I'm not complaining. Want me hard for you?”

“I...I would never presume to ask such a thing,” the young man said wide eyed.

Jim grinned and rubbed his hands down his chest, getting into the music. “You'd be the only one then. Would it offend you if I'm hard?”

“No,” the Professor whispered, staring as Jim began to rub his cock through his satiny pants. “Not offended in the slightest.”

“Oh good, because you're cute and I plan to fuck my hand while I suck you off,” Jim said, again climbing into the man's lab and rubbing his hardening cock against the heat between the Professor's thighs. “Think I can get you hard for me Sir?” he asked biting his lip and smiling at the glazed look in the Vulcan's eyes.

“I do not think that will be an issue,” the Professor rasped, as Jim reached between them and rubbed his hand firmly over the growing bulge there. 

Jim very nearly jumped in surprise as there was sudden movement there, a thick cock straining against his hand and wriggling? He tried to quell the reaction, but must not have done a good enough job. “I apologize for not warning you of our differences,” the Professor hissed bucking into the touch. “I have additional penile appendages called fral. I will keep them out of your way, as they have little practical use in fellatio.”

Jim nodded and went to work on the clasps of the Professor's slacks, moaning softly as the thickest cock he'd ever seen popped out, followed by four tentacles that were gathered out of the way by their owner. “Well fuck me,” he whispered.

“I had not planned to sodomize you this evening, but if that is your wish...” Spock offered hesitantly. 

“Sorry, expression of surprise,” Jim said with a smile, returning to his gyrations. “Not that I'm opposed, but I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to suck your cock. That's still happening regardless of what you want to do with this monster afterward. Holy hell where do you keep all of that?” Jim reached down and wrapped his fingers around the jade flesh. He couldn't help it.

“My pelvic cavity,” the Professor said with a gasp, head falling back against the chair as he rutted up into Jim's hand.

Jim slid to the floor gracefully, bringing himself to eye level with the thick cock. The flesh was a lovely dark green, pumped full of Vulcan blood, rising smoothly from a nest of silky curls to a thick head, ringed by two flared ridges. Shiny fluid was beginning to bead up on the surface too. “Self lubricating too? Oh my god, Vulcan women must be the happiest females in the universe,” Jim groaned. 

“The lubrication is primarily for personal comfort and for intercourse between male bond mates,” Spock said reaching hesitantly forward to run his hand through Jim's golden hair. “As a side note, females have thousands of villi inside their vaginal canal that stroke the male. So you might also assume that males are equally satisfied with the arrangement.”

Jim laughed and looked up at the handsome man smiling. “I can imagine. Well I don't have villi, but I hear that my tongue is pretty agile. Would you like a demonstration Sir?”

“Yes,” the Professor hissed softly.

Jim grinned and leaned forward, teasing his tongue up the long, thick shaft with a groan. The heat was unbelievable and the man tasted lightly of ground cinnamon and musk. A low groan filled his ears as the petting hand speared further into his hair and the other held fiercely onto the undulating fral next to his face. 

Licking upward one last time, he breathed hotly over the lightly pulsing head before taking the whole fat appendage down until his nose was buried in silky hair and his client was shouting out in shock. He would have grinned at the man's surprise, if he could, but instead rose up to take a breath before plunging down. His rare lack of a gag reflex was a bitch when he got food poisoning or the flu, but was a gift here at the club. 

Jim hummed and firmed his tongue as he pulled upward, making the man buck again, his head thumping the back of the chair and his flat belly shivering below his black shirt. Hot damn, he'd bet this guy was really something in the sack. What he could see and feel was gorgeously muscled and sleek. Plus he'd heard that Vulcans were several times stronger than humans, and Jim was comfortable enough in his sexuality to know he liked to be tossed around a bit. The thought of this man grabbing his hips to keep Jim from moving as he plowed into him with that thick cock nearly had Jim coming in his pants like the unfortunate patron from earlier. 

Jim groaned unashamedly and put all he had into pleasuring the Vulcan before him, determined to take him apart in a way no one ever had before. The Professor started to speak rapidly in Vulcan, which Jim knew enough of to understand that the man was swearing like a sailor and very close to coming. The fral next to his face spasmed first and firmed until they were no longer moving, then the twin ridges flared out thickly, making him glad he wasn't deep-throating the Vulcan any longer. It was too damn close to a genuine knot for comfort. Then the man groaned low and his lok rippled like waves flowing out from a boat. 

Cum hit the back of his throat in one short burst and then began to flow out of the man slow and thick as the Vulcan shuddered and gripped his hair. Jim's eyes widened at the sheer amount of the slightly sweet fluid leaking out of the man, but gamely held on and swallowed it down mouthful at a time. It was strangely hot to actually be drinking someone's cum like he had his lips around some sort of leaky faucet. Jim moaned in excitement at the strangeness of it and sucked hard, drawing another groan and thick burst of fluid from the male. Reaching down into his pants he began to jerk himself off as he suckled at the weeping cock in his mouth, more turned on than he had been in months at this job.

Even after the man finished and relaxed back, Jim didn't let go and ran his tongue up the still hard cock and over the trembling ridges, moaning like the whore he was at the moment. With a groan, he slid his mouth down the thick cock and came in his had with a full body shudder. Another burst of semen hit his throat and the man hissed, pulling him away by this hair. “I am becoming too sensitive Ty,” the Professor said softly. “This is sweet torture.”

“Sorry,” Jim said hoarsely, swallowing thickly and panting. “Just fuck, that was hot. You're gorgeous.”

The Vulcan's face shifted slightly and the corners of his eyes, just visible through the mask holes, crinkled. Jim returned the Vulcan's barely there smile with a slightly shy grin. “I don't usually get carried away like that.”

“I find that I am flattered by your attentions. It was most stimulating,” the Vulcan said rubbing his thumb across Jim's lip. “I am pleased I chose you this evening.”

“Well you know where to find me if you want to study a new topic in human sexuality,” Jim said with a teasing grin as he stood and grabbed some wipes to clean them up.

“Indeed,” Spock said with a small nod as he cleaned and tucked away the various pieces that made up the Vulcan male genitals. Once he was presentable again he straightened his shirt and nodded again to Jim. “I will ensure that you are properly compensated for our time together. It was most enjoyable. If I do not return to this establishment, know that it was my very great pleasure to meet you Ty.”

“You too Professor,” Jim said with a small smile. “Enjoy the rest of your evening.”

The Vulcan ducked his head and turned to leave. Jim was left standing in the middle of the room alone. He sighed and shrugged. Well time to clean up the room and get a bite to eat before his next show.

***

Once the cat was out of the bag, Jim had to admit it was a little weirder than he would like. They still worked together with no problem, but Jim just _knew_ now and it bugged the fuck out of him. Jim doubted anyone on the Bridge noticed the slight tension in their Captain. He was still high strung and pacing half of the time while spending the other half slouched in his chair, nearly asleep. That he kept looking at Spock wasn't really odd either, as he tended to do that anyway. They were best friends and as both the First Officer and the Science Officer, Spock had a lot of information to share with the Captain.

They still functioned as well as ever, despite Jim quietly freaking out inside. Every time he looked at Spock he imagined the Vulcan's thick cock in his mouth, pumping out an obscene amount of semen. When he wasn't thinking of that he was musing what it would have been like if the Vulcan had fucked him that night, or what the fral would have been like when brought into play. 

The crew didn't notice Jim's distraction, but Spock certainly did and it was just a matter of time before he brought it up. Finally it was over another game of chess that Spock finally broke. “Captain...Jim?” he started.

“Yeah, what's up Spock?” Jim asked distractedly as he pondered his next move.

“You are distracted by my presence on the Bridge,” Spock finally said softly.

“What? No I'm not!” Jim said, head snapping up. “We are great together on the Bridge.”

“Agreed,” Spock said with a nod, “But you cannot deny that you remember our night together and you contemplate it quite frequently.”

“Okay you're a touch telepath, so how could you possibly know what I think about?” Jim said flushing and looking down again.

“You broadcast rather loudly for a human and your presence is enough for me to get flashes of thought and emotion from you. Mr. Chekov is similar in this, as is Mr. Scott. I have learned to block most random human thought, but for reasons I do not understand, you are most difficult to shield against,” Spock explained.

“I'm sorry Spock,” Jim said softly. “I'm really trying here, but it's weird right? I mean I can still work with you great, but it's always in the back of my head. I sit there listening to you giving me a report and a little voices in my head keeps whispering, “you've see his dick. You sucked on it like it was your favorite flavored popsicle. Fucking loved it. You swallowed his cum and moaned for more like a whore.” It's just always _there_ and I can't shut it off.”

Spock flushed slightly and cleared his throat. “Yes I can see how that would be distracting. Your lips moving, particularly while eating, have a similar effect on me. Watching you eat pudding for dessert three nights ago was...trying.”

Jim chuckled a little in embarrassment. “Uh, yeah, Bones says I tend to “moan like a damned prostitute” for chocolate pudding too. “Damn it Jim, stock fellating the fucking spoon!” were his words that night I think. I'm really sorry Spock. I don't know what to do about this. Suggestions? Transfers are out of the question.”

“Quite,” Spock agreed. He leaned back in his chair and looked at Jim thoughtfully for a moment. Finally he sighed slightly and clasped his hands in his lap.

“What?” Jim asked, watching the Vulcan cock his head slightly and raise a brow, as if conceding a point to himself.

“Perhaps we are going about this the wrong way entirely,” Spock finally said softly.

“Meaning?” Jim asked leaning back in his own chair and crossing his arms.

“Meaning, perhaps trying to ignore the event is the wrong method. Perhaps instead we should embrace it,” Spock said, his flush deepening.

“As in repeating it?” Jim asked, brows going up, along with his heart rate.

Spock took a deep breath and looked Jim in the face. “Let me be frank for a moment.” When Jim nodded, looking startled, he continued. “That night was, as I have said before, extremely satisfying. Just that would be enough for me to consider a temporary sexual relationship with the other party. However, in your case, we are also close friends. Indeed I spend an average of twelve hours every day in your company. In addition to that I enjoy every moment of that time. I would even go so far as to say I wished it to be extended further into my resting hours as well.”

“So boyfriends?” Jim asked weakly. “Fuck buddies?”

“For now,” Spock said with a nod. “I could see us as more eventually, but I would be satisfied with a more casual relationship with you at this time as well, with the understanding that I'm open to more.”

“More being?” Jim asked, his heart now pounding with excitement.

“Jim, it is no secret between us that I must find a bondmate and soon,” Spock said softly. They both knew that Spock's pon farr was likely on the horizon, just from discrete reports from Selek. More and more males were hitting their rut unscheduled each month, so it was a very real threat. Even Sarek had taken a mate suddenly three months prior. He'd been vague and referred to a sudden illness for the sake of propriety, but it was obvious to those in the know that the pon farr was the culprit. The widow T'Val was a beautiful woman about ten years younger than Sarek, with three sons, two of whom survived the destruction of Vulcan. They seemed content with each other and that in itself was a relief to Spock, despite missing his mother dearly. “I have long been attracted to you both in mind and body. I do not foresee that changing. The recent revelation of sexual compatibility is just a bonus, if you will. Not all of my human partners have so enthusiastic about my genital differences, some were even initially repulsed. So, I am willing to begin a casual relationship with you, if you wish, with the ultimate goal of it being exclusive.”

“And if I wanted to jump right to the exclusive part so I never have to share you with anyone else?” Jim asked standing up and moving around the table. He reached out with two fingers and smiled as Spock touched them gently with his own.

“I would be amenable to an exclusive relationship more immediately as well,” Spock said tugging Jim down into his lap. 

“And what if I also wanted to show my enthusiasm for what you have in your pants tonight?” Jim asked, his smile morphing into a teasing grin.

“I would be most amenable to that as well,” Spock said tugging Jim forward, directly over his pelvis. He leaned in to kiss Jim hard, drawing a groan from both of them, followed by the wet tangle of tongues and teeth.

“Oh my god I have been wanting you for so long,” Jim moaned, shoving his hands under Spock's multiple shirts, in search of hot, smooth skin. “Since you were dating Uhura even. I felt like such a dick, wanting you when she so clearly loved you, and then we became friends and you know....”

“I care for Nyota, despite the end of our romantic relationship, but what I feel for you is blinding in comparison,” Spock said again Jim's lips. He tugged his own slacks open and then went for Jim's.

Jim smelled that same spicy scent that had burned into his memory so long ago and looked down to see Spock's lok sliding slickly from his sheath. “Oh my god. You don't wear briefs? All those months of just one layer between me and this beauty?” Jim moaned, pulling his hands from Spock's shirts and tracing down the slick length. Spock shuddered slightly and his fral slid free to wrap around the teasing hand.

“Undergarments are not necessary for male Vulcans as we do not produce anything that would soil clothing. We do not sweat and our genitals are sheathed. Fe..females wear garments of course,” Spock explained in a breathy voice.

“What about your lubrication?” Jim asked sliding his hand over the viscous fluids.

“Undergarments would hardly be helpful,” Spock said, his voice hitching as Jim brought his second hand into play to tease his fral. “Once the lubrication becomes an issue, pants should not be in evidence. The standard cut of slacks do not contain a Vulcan erection with anything approaching comfort. Our customary robes are much more ideal.”

“I don't think any species could claim that pants and erections get along,” Jim said with a grin, reaching down to shove his own pants and briefs down enough to get his own cock free. He sucked in an excited breath as he pressed in closer, rubbing himself up that glorious slick lok. “Goddamn you are big,” he breathed. “I'd forgotten just how big.”

“Yes,” Spock said leaning in to bite at Jim's bottom lip. “And I would very much enjoy discovering if your anus can receive me comfortably.”

“Was that Vulcan speak for “I want to shove my fat dick up your ass?”” Jim asked with a laugh, eyes twinkling with humor.

“Perhaps,” Spock replied his own eyes squinting in laughter.

“Well then,” Jim said clamoring off Spock's lap. “Let's take this to my bed where we can stretch out a bit.” He pulled Spock with him into the sleeping area before tugging his clothing off as fast as he could get fasteners open. 

Spock undressed at a more sedate pace, laying each item over the chair in the corner, his shoes tucked neatly underneath. By the time he turned back to Jim, the human was slicking up his fingers with lube, balanced on his knees and one elbow. “Perhaps before you add lubricant to your anus, you would permit me to try something?”

Jim paused in his reach for his ass and glanced up. “Uh, sure. What did you have in mind?” He reached for a tissue and wiped the lube off haphazardly.

“I believe it is called analingus,” Spock said calmly, moving forward to kneel behind Jim as the man froze and moaned. “Would you permit it?”

“Oh my god,” Jim groaned, reaching down to squeeze his straining dick. He gripped himself painfully for a moment panting, trying not to come as his uptight First Officer offered to _fucking rim him_! “Yeah sure,” he said trying to sound all nonchalant. “Hope you don't mind if I just come all over my pillow here. Jesus Christ Spock!”

“You are amenable. Excellent. It is a sexual activity that I have been most curious about. Nyota was quite mortified when I offered her the same.”

“Yeah girls are a little more finicky about the cleanliness or whatever, I guess. Gaila was the only woman that let me do it. Except maybe this one female that I was never totally sure which was her vagina or her anus, and she never offered a clarification. She had like three openings and liked them all filled, so I just went with it. Just FYI I did shower after shift today, so you know, it should be okay back there,” Jim babbled out as Spock began to stroke his fingers over Jim's muscled ass. “I mean you seem like you're pretty picky about cleanliness too. Not that you're like a girl or anything.” 

Spock didn't answer right away. Instead he leaned forward and nipped at one ass cheek and then traced his tongue lightly up the humid valley there, from balls to the dimples at the base of Jim's back, drawing a groaning gasp from the Captain. “I find the idea of doing this after you have taken exercise appealing. Your natural scent would be strong. It is very enticing to the more primitive side of my nature.”

“Doesn't sound very logical there Mr. Spock,” Jim panted.

“Not so. Pleasure is beneficial to my species just like it is for humans, if in moderation. It is a side of our natures that is acceptable to express with one's mate. It encourages hormone release, relaxation and pair bonding,” Spock explained as he gripped each cheek and pulled them apart with his thumbs. 

Jim's tiny pink bud, surrounded by a dusting of golden hair, clenched against the stretch, enticing him. Unable to resist, Spock leaned forward and lapped his tongue firmly over the musky little bud, releasing his own groan of excitement as Jim cried out and rolled his hips into the contact. Pleased with the reaction he repeated the caress several more times before firming his tongue and pressing it against the tight muscles. Jim let out an actual mewl, nearly drawing a joyous laugh from his serious bed partner. Instead Spock allowed a groan to flow out as he slowly sank his tongue into the musky opening, the earthy taste of his lover bursting over his taste buds. He growled at the intimate knowledge of Jim's most secret flavors, categorizing them for later reflection.

He continued to tease the opening for several minutes enjoying the sounds and undulations each stroke brought out in the golden man beneath him. Finally satisfied that he'd reduced the Captain to a panting wreck, he turned Jim over and swallowed his painfully swollen penis to the base. A few sucking strokes was all it took and Jim was screaming and filling Spock's mouth with semen.

Swallowing the Captain's issue was quite pleasurable, as he was able to categorize yet another taste that was Jim. Humming in satisfaction, he flipped the dazed blond back over onto his knees and with a firm press, slid his well lubricated lok into Jim's still fluttering anus.

“Fuuuuuck,” Jim moaned, fingers clenching in his pillow as he was stretched wide by Spock's wide lok. 

“Indeed,” Spock panted continuing to retreat and press until he was flush against the golden flesh of Jim's well shaped posterior. “That is my intention.” Tight, hot flesh fluttered around him, causing his fral to flare out and grip the human's hips like steel bands. The tight hold made it difficult to withdraw very far so Spock settled on short hard thrusts that had the Captain whining into his pillow and pushing his hand under his hips to his renewed erection.

“Oh my god, never stop,” Jim moaned, shifting so his knees were supporting him and his ass was in the air. “You feel amazing.”

“I will not cease until I ejaculate,” Spock gasped, increasing the speed of his thrusts. “However I am perilously close already. I apologize. This will not last long.”

“God it's so okay,” Jim groaned, “As long as we do this a thousand more times.”

“That I can assure you,” Spock said through gritted teeth as his thrusts got rougher and less coordinated.

Jim gasped and started jerking his own cock hard and fast as he felt Spock swell larger inside him as the ridges flared and Spock's lok plumped up even more with his coming orgasm. “Oh fuck yeah,” he panted as Spock went still and shuddered silently against him. Then with an odd twitching and cramping sensation he was being filled with the ridiculous amount of Vulcan semen. He grunted his own release in relief and spilled across the sweat damp bedding, panting into his pillow.

“Fuck you're hot,” Jim groaned dazedly, his body sagging slightly, ass still in the air, unwilling to let Spock slip from him yet.

“You are most appealing as well,” Spock replied, amusement tinging his voice, as he bent over Jim's back and kissed his neck.

Jim hummed in contented pleasure at the caress, but complained immediately after as Spock pulled from him, his ridges catching slightly at Jim's abused rim.

“My apologies,” Spock murmured, settling at Jim's side, tugging him down, so he was cradled against Spock's hips.

“You know,” Jim murmured. “Good thing you didn't fuck me that first night. I would have been totally worthless afterwards.” He chuckled as he felt Spock's lips twitch against his neck.

“Tell me about these Admirals you engaged with at the club,” Spock said after a moment of comfortable silence.

Jim glanced over his shoulder and grinned as he saw the look of mischief in Spock's eyes. God he loved that look. “Well let's just say Barnett won't make eye contact after he came across the job listing in my file, and I try to avoid Number One at all costs.”

“Number One?” Spock asked. “The Number One that was in a relationship with Admiral Pike?”

“Mmhm,” Jim said settling back on his side. “She wanted to watch a stripper suck him off one night when they were out on the prowl and stopped in. Realized who I was when I was in the physical therapy facility after...you know when I was recovering.” Jim swallowed as Spock's gripped tightened. “Anyway I wasn't wearing a shirt and she saw my tattoo.”

“Tattoo?” Spock asked pulling back and sure enough, low on Jim's back, just above where his undergarments would lie was a Starfleet insignia in bright blue. “I was apparently sufficiently distracted. I had not noticed.”

“Then my job is complete,” Jim said with a laugh. “Stay here tonight?”

“Always,” Spock said settling in and pulling the covers up. “Good night Ty. Your services were again, most appreciated.”

“Good night Professor,” Jim said with another chuckle. 

***

 

Cover created from https://bodyaware.com/collections/mens-briefs ad.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a cover pic, if someone wouldn't mind telling me how to insert on into the story. :)


End file.
